The master
by Titans fan 1
Summary: When Aang finds a mysterious new teacher, and his powerful students he finds out more from the spirit world, gains new allies and trains for his final battle with the fire lord. Please read and review.


**The Master **

Thoughts are _italic_.

Drams and flashbacks are **bold**.

Spirits are underlined.

The group was in Earth country when one morning they woke up to a small earthquake. "What was that?" asked Katara nervously, worry etched on her face.

"I don't know, but it's coming from over there" said Toph, pointing to the east. After a short walk the gang saw a group of people in a brown, blue, red, white and black cloaks. The person in the brown cloak had his palm on the grounds, and Toph said that he was making the earthquake. As the group looked around the area they noticed it was a beautiful forest, with thirty foot tall trees, and many wild flowers on the floor with ferns spread out among them. The waterfall behind the group was very tall, and the water seemed alive with colorful fish. The person is the in black cloak's voice brought them back to reality.

------------------------------------------

"Come on Shang, your form is incorrect. That form is good for mass damage, but you're trying to contain the energy. Go to training ground C and practice more. I want that move mastered by the end of the day." The person in the black cloak then diverted his attention to the blue cloaked person as the brown cloaked person known as Shang walked away. But they saw his face as he walked away. It was dark skinned, with dark brown eyes and it had an aristocratic build to it.

"He's an earth bender guys. Maybe I can fight him later."

"Now Ling" said the person is the black cloak again, "I want you to do ice wave again, and destroy that section of the forest", pointing to a nearby forest. Katara was about to stop the person but Toph stopped them.

"Guys wait a second before you butt in. There seems to be something special about him." Aang agreed with this, saying that he felt weird about the guy. Lang (the person in the blue cloak) swept his arms forward and a decent sized wave came out of the water, and it moved forward as a rapid speed. Just before it hit the forest Lang froze it and it took out a large amount of trees. _How does he know how to bend both water and earth? I've never heard about a person who can bend two elements besides the avatar, who can bend all four_ Aang thought. Aang and his expected the man to continue, but what he said next surprised them.

"We'll end practice early today, okay. I want you all to practice whatever you want. I have an errand to run." The person in the white cloak spoke up.

"But why sensei, I've been practicing an awesome move I made up." But, the man wouldn't budge.

"Just go practice it more. I'll let you show me tomorrow." The white cloaked person movements showed that he was disappointed, but he reluctantly walked off with the other three people. Aang expected him to go away but instead he spoke in their direction.

----------------------------------------

"All of you can come out now. I knew you were there, and that you probably have some questions for me. So, fire away." They were nervous, but knew that it would be dangerous not to come out. Aang was the first to ask a question.

"So, what's your name and how do you know about two elements" demanded Aang.

""My name is Master Kado (Kado Gateway in Japanese). I know about all the elements because I grew up around a shrine to the spirit world, which is a secret spot nearby. It doubles as a gateway is you have the strength to open it and enter the spirit world. My parents were keepers of the shrine and passed on the duty to me. My parents were never able to open it, but it's a tradition that at the age of sixteen to try to open the portal. I succeeded and the spirits gave me a gift, the ability to see and some-what control energy flow. The students that I have are children the spirits told me would wreck havoc if not guided early. I received this message five years ago, when I was twenty five. And the spirits also told me how energy flows during bending, so I can give tips on improvement." The group took a while to take in this information. Katara said

"So, if you can see and control energy flow why can't you bend?" Kado looked grim at that question, and Katara said never mind but he answered it anyways.

"Before the spirits gave me this gift I was a good earth bender. But, to keep me from being corrupted from power like people often become they took away my bending ability. I was upset at first, but learned to cope and became skilled at armed combat. I still miss my bending a little, but I needed to get over it." Sokka looked excited at this news.

"Umm, Kado, if your skilled at armed combat will you teach me to become better at it?" Kado replied

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe I can teach you while I teach Aang more bending." Everyone, especially Aang looked shocked at this.

"What do you mean you're going to teach me?" asked Aang.

"While you have Toph here for earth bending" Toph looked shocked at how he knew hew, but Kado said "There's wanted posters because your parents want you back home. And you have Katara for water bending. And, I know her because there's a grapevine in the bending community, and I heard about her from a friend. So, Sozens comet will be here very soon. Hey, the spirits tell me a lot." They started to leave, but Kado stopped them. "You think you're staying at your campsite? Nonsense, I can't let the Avatar do that. You'll stay with my students and me. We live in a house nearby." "No, no we don't want to intrude" said Katara though Sokka looked relieved that they'd be staying at a house. "Go grab your stuff and I'll stay here." Soon they packed up their stuff and were at Kado's house. But it wasn't just a house; it was a huge mansion that could rival the fire lord's palace. "House?" asked Sokka. "Well, it's an important position an my family has been keepers of the shrine for centuries so we have a big house. Oh yeah, and Aang your about to meet your teachers. Inside they saw three guys and a girl. The one they recognized as Shang from earlier spoke up.

Hey master. Who are they?" he asked, pointing to Aang and his friends.

"Well my students. This is Aang, the Avatar, Sokka and Katara of the water tribe, Toph of earth country and out side is Appa and Momo. Aang this is Kaida (Means little dragon in Japanese) your fire bending teacher and Kamin (Means joyful in Japanese) your air bending teacher." After that statement Aang just stared. Another air bender!

----------------------------------------

Like it, hate it? Please read and review so I can get your ideas in the story.


End file.
